Family Ties
by MissJorja17
Summary: Sara has an unforseen tie to a murder. Will it get her in trouble or will it be an asset? Better than it sounds, trust me :-) CH3 Up!
1. Family Ties

**Disclaimer:** My last name is not yet Zuicker or Mendolsohn, hence my lack of ownership of CSI.

**A/N:** Okay, this isn't a song fic; I figured everyone needed a break from them (and also I couldn't think of any good songs to use, if you have any, let me know!)

**Family Ties**

Graveyard shift started just as it did every other night; Sara and Grissom both somewhat early, followed by Nick and Warrick discussing various football games, Catherine showing up late, Greg dancing around like a lunatic. It started off just like any other night.

"Sara, you, Nick and I have a homicide at the Palms. Victim was found by the maid while cleaning the room.'"

"Ooh, nice, " hummed Sara.

"Catherine, you have a B & E out in Henderson. Take Warrick, Greg too."

"Saving all the good stuff for me, aren't ya?" Catherine asked sarcastically. It went unnoticed by Grissom.

They all went to their SUVs, Warrick taking his crew, and Nick taking his.

Grissom, Sara, and Nick arrived at the Palms, where they were met by Brass.

"Vic is Tony Sciazo, from San Francisco. He was found at approximately 6 am by that maid over there. Said he was lying on the floor by the window, " he explained.

"David pronounce?" asked Grissom.

"About 1 am."

The three CSIs entered the room and automatically set to work. Grissom searched through the drawers, Nick was interrogating the neighbours, and Sara was looking over the vic's clothes for trace elements of food, drugs, anything significant.

"Got anything?" Sara asked Grissom, after finding a white powder on the collar of Mr. Sciazo's shirt.

"Yeah, I white powder on the top of the dresser; it might be cocaine...."

"I found similar powder on his shirt. He could have died from an OD."

"David, you can take the body now," Grissom motioned to the geeky-but-cute assistant coroner who was standing in the doorway. He put the body on the gurney and wheeled it out.

A few moments later, Nick walked into the hotel room.

"A few of the people heard two people arguing at around midnight. One person saw a woman enter the hotel room and come out at around 1:15 am."

"Is the room registered to the vic?" asked Sara.

Grissom nodded.

"Are there any security tapes?"

"I'll go and check, " suggested Nick.

"Even if they're only in the lobby, we'll still need to see them. The woman who left will probably be caught on a camera somewhere," Grissom explained.

Nick obeyed and went in search of the tapes.

Sara turned to Grissom. "You think that whoever was in this room was the one who killed this guy?"

"I'm not thinking anything right now."

They both continued on, looking for anything else that might be probative.

"I gotta fingerprint on the doorknob," called Sara as she lifted it. Pretty soon, they both finished up and met Nick in the lobby, who was carrying some tapes. Obviously his task was met with success.

Sara dropped off her prints she recovered to Jacqui and made her way down the hall to the A/V lab where Nick and Archie were reviewing the security tapes.

"Have we found our mystery woman?" she asked.

"Not yet, but we're getting there. It's amazing how much activity goes on at one o'clock in the morning," stated Archie.

"Hey, it keeps us in business," Nick joked.

After a bit more searching, they found their mystery woman, but it astounded Sara more than anybody.

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong Sara?" asked Nick.

"I know her."

"You do? From where?"

"From birth. She's my cousin."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Okay, let me know what you think. I'm open to any kind of criticism and ideas, you guys should know that. I'm like a viewers' choice kinda thing. You want it, you got it ï 


	2. Oil and Water

**Disclaimer:** My last name is not yet Zuicker or Mendolsohn, hence my lack of ownership of CSI.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to put all suggestions to good use for this chapter!

**Oil and Water**

"Wait, _this _woman is your cousin?" asked an astonished Nick.

"From what I can tell, yeah. I haven't seen Sua for a while, but she still looks the same."

"Her name is Sua?"

"Well, no not really. Everyone nicknamed her that because of what she was into; drugs, alcohol, drag racing. Since we figured she had a death wish, she was called Sua. You know, Sua Sidle....suicidal?"

"Ah, I see."

"Her real name is Jessa, unless she changed it."

_Beepbeepbeeeeep._ Sara looked at her pager.

"Jacqui gotta hit. Keep me posted."

She left the A/V lab and settled into a chair beside Jacqui at the fingerprint lab.

"What kicked out?"

"Jessa Smythe; from the San Franc-

"San Francisco area? " Sara said, plastering a fake smile across her face.

"Yeah, charged with drug possession and buying alcohol for minors."

"Some things never change."

"You know her?"

"Kinda. Thanks."

She left the lab abruptly in search of Grissom. He was found in the DNA lab, waiting upon the results of the white substance found on the dresser. The printer beeped out the results.

"Results on the white powder?" Sara inquired. Grissom had a smug look on her face.

"Cocaine."

"Figured. We identified the woman suspected of being in the room with our vic." She handed her supervisor what AFIS had found.

"Jessa Smythe. Charged with drug possession in San Francisco in '98."

"You were working there then. Did you deal with her?"

Sara hesitated. She knew that if she told Grissom that this was her own blood relative, she'd be taken off the case. But then again, she hadn't worked the case, so this was a safe question to answer.

"No, but I was briefed on it."

At that moment, Nick walked in with a still photo in his hand.

"Archie isolated a still of the woman's face." He handed it to Grissom. He looked at the picture, then back at Sara. She froze. This was one case she absolutely wanted. As long as she only dealt with the evidence and wasn't called in to interrogation, no one would know.

"Good, get Brass to find her. Sara got a name through AFIS, her name is Jessa Smythe."

"I'm on it."

As if luck was completely against her, Grissom had asked Sara to accompany him to the interrogation of the suspect.

"Why can't Nick go? I'm kinda backlogged with paper work..."She stammered. If Grissom asked her to be in the room to help interrogate, chances are the subject of family would come up.

"You've never put paperwork before suspects." Grissom argued.

"Yeah, Sara, and besides, I'm still working with Archie trying to find if there are anymore people that might've been in that room." Nick teased. That was it. Sara was defeated.

Sara sat in the room, looking through the two-way mirror. This wasn't so bad. At least Sua couldn't see her. She was probably still angry that her cousin didn't bail her out six years ago.

"What's your relation to Tony Sciazo?" Brass asked, sitting by the mirror.

_"Good, steer away from personal questions; she might try to bring me in on this,"_ Sara thought.

"He was my boyfriend." Jessa sat in the chair, looking very calm, like she did this all the time. Her hair was shoulder length, brown and wavy. She wore dark clothing but she had bright blue eyes. She stared at Grissom, then Brass, waiting for the onslaught of more questions.

"Is that why you were in Vegas? To see your boyfriend?" Grissom asked, sitting across from Jessa.

"No, we were here visiting someone."

"Does this someone have a name?" Brass asked coldly. The suspect reminded him of his own daughter, but with a lot more attitude.

"Depends on who's asking." She replied, leaning back in her chair.

Sara bit her lip; her eyes grew wide.

"The LVPD's asking, so give us a name."

Jessa stared at Brass, her eyes shifting to the mirror.

"Isn't there usually someone else at these things?" Jessa almost told the CSI and detective.

"Ooh, it's like dealing with a seasoned professional."

"I know a thing or two about law enforcement."

"Really? Records show only two arrests, or did your friends fill you in on the process, because you seem like the type who'd have lots of friends in prison."

"It's in my blood."

"Your parents are in the force."

"No, my cousin is."

Sara felt her blood boil. She felt as though if her name was even so much of thought of, she'd have no control over her actions.

"Your cousin? Does he fill you in on these proceedings?" Grissom asked.

"_She._ And no, she doesn't. I like to know what the law is beforehand so I know how to get off when I'm caught."

"You've piqued my interest. Who's your cousin? I'm a pretty well-liked guy, maybe I know her," Brass said.

"I'm almost certain you both know her."

Sara shifted uncomfortably as Jessa gave a sly smirk. Grissom must have noticed it too, because he looked at Jessa with interest.

"Sidle." Grissom almost whispered.

"My dad's last name. I had my last name changed during college to get away from my cousin's goody-two-shoes image. It's amazing how many people knew such a loner bookworm."

Both Brass and Grissom gave sideways glances towards the mirror.

_It looks like I'm off the case now."_

**TBC**

**A/N:** As always, I'm up for criticism and suggestions! Try me! I'm good to use 'em!


	3. Fire Burns Hotter

**Disclaimer:** My last name is not yet Zuicker or Mendolsohn, hence my lack of ownership of CSI.

**A/N:** Hope everyone likes this chapter! Sorry for the delayed update but school got in the way....

**Fire Burns Hotter**

"When were you planning on telling us you were related to the suspect?" Grissom asked Sara with a hint of anger in his voice. They were standing outside the interrogation room, Jessa still inside.

"I didn't think she'd mention my name; we were never that close," Sara defended.

"Even still, you being on this case could make it look like it's compromised."

"But it won't be compromised, I promise."

"I'm sorry, Sara, but I have to take you off. You can do paperwork or go home and rest. I'll have a new assignment for you tomorrow."

Sara sighed and walked away. She wasn't going to go home, she was going to stay here and be sneaky about this. She was bound and determined to work on this case.

_"Come on, Sara, drag racing is fun! Plus there are tons of hot guys there!" Jessa told Sara as they sat in Sara's living room. Sara was trying hard to concentrate on her Chemistry homework._

_"No, Sua, I have to study for this Chem test. It's really important."_

_"Your no fun, Sar. Why can't you be more like Steve?"_

_"Because Steve is six years older than me."_

_Steve was Sara's older brother. He was a good kid, until he left the house. His parents never knew what he was doing until Sara accidentally found weed in his room._

_"Fine, Sara. Stay home, study, be a loner. But don't come crying to me when you feel like you finally lost your mind with books."_

_"Oh, don't worry, I won't."_

Her desk was overflowing with paperwork. Sara's mind wandered as she brainstormed ways she could still keep investigating this without Grissom knowing.

"Nick." She thought.

She walked around the lab in search of her Texan co-worker. She found him in the Trace lab.

"Sorry to hear you got pulled from the case," Nick said apologetically.

"Damn, you heard?"

He nodded his head.

"So you wouldn't be willing to help me keep track of this would you?"

"No, I'm not getting on the bad side of Grissom, I like my job too much," Nick said, looking into the microscope.

Sara paused.

"It's unusually quiet in here. Hodges on a break?"

"Yeah, you lucked out big time."

"If only my luck came sooner I'd still be on this case," Sara sighed.

The end of shift came and Sara headed home in her Denali; up the stairs and into her quaint little apartment filled with books and little things to remind her of her home in San Francisco, not that she wanted to look at them particularly closely today.

She made herself some breakfast and sat down in her living room. Just then, she heard a knock on her door. She put down her plate and answered it.

"Hello, Sara."

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked Jessa, sounding worried and alarmed.

"I don't have anyplace to stay since your guys taped off my hotel room. I figured my fave cousin Sara would be willing to put up with me for a few days." Jessa had a sly smile plastered on her face. She shared the trademark gap-toothed smile.

"Do you know how questionable this all is to my job?" Sara asked.

"No, it's not anymore. You're off the case. I knew they'd take you off after I hinted we were related. Now I can stay here and have no worries and you can have no worries about losing your job." Jessa said, walking past Sara and into the apartment.

"Jessa, my job is being jeopardized right now. You're a suspect in a murder and it won't look to good if you're staying here," Sara said, closing the door.

"They don't know where I'm staying," Jessa picked up the plate of Sara's half eaten breakfast and took a bite.

"Weren't you being held there for questioning?"

"No, I was going to be tried for cocaine possession, but then my dad bailed me out."

"Your _dad_ bailed you out?" Sara asked, astonished.

"Yeah, he doesn't like when I'm incarcerated, so he put up the money and here I am," Jessa said, taking another bite of Sara's breakfast.

"Oh, good old Uncle Frank." Sara sat in her comfy chair.

"This is a nice place. I'm thinking I should've came to visit you sooner."

"Yeah, about that. Why did you come to visit me?" Sara put on her best interrogation face, the one she used when she wasn't joking around.

"I just came to tell you that your brother is engaged to a twenty-two year old who he knocked up."

"You're kidding?"

"Would I lie about family?"

"Because you've done it before."

Jessa stared coldly at Sara. "So?"

Sara sighed and shook her head.

"Jessa, please. I'll loan you some money so you can stay at a motel. As nice as it is for you to come for a visit, I'm extremely busy."

"Fine. Have it your way, but it will come back to bite you later," Jessa stood up, walked by Sara and slammed the door shut.

Sara was a little frightened by her cousin's last remark. Whenever Jessa made a threat, she always followed through with it.

_"Hey, Sar, did you hear about Kent MacAulay?" Jessa asked, walking up to Sara during lunch at high school._

_"No, what happened?" Sara asked, disinterested. She turned the page of her book while eating her sandwich._

_"Of course you wouldn't know. Anyway, remember he called me a skank the other day?" Jessa sat down next to Sara._

_"Yeah, among the countless other guys, but go on."_

_"Well, I had Chris Lawrence teach him a lesson after school yesterday," Jessa said with a smirk._

_"Sua, you didn't!"_

_"_I_ didn't so anything, Chris did it." Jessa got up and walked away._

_Sara shook her head. "How could we be related?" She thought._

**A/N:** Review! Review! The best word in the English language, almost....anyway, review!


End file.
